But Then Something Happened
by Isla Weasley
Summary: Anna sees Elsa when she is 8 years old. It will change everything. Will Elsa ever make Anna forget... one more time? (Will be updated at least once a week!) Maybe a bit of Kristanna, I don't know yet. Non Slash.
1. Prolouge

Prologue.

"Elsa?"

She's singing it again. She sings it everyday, she waits here, right outside my door 24/7.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

The singing is the worst part of my day. She's got a lovely voice. Stunning. But she's just wasting it. She'll run to my door in the morning and start talking about things, little random things. Then she begs me to come out. After that there's questions. 'Elsa., what's your favourite food?' although I'm sure the trolls didn't erase that.

Me and my sister love chocolate.

After the questions it'll be games. 'I spy with my little eye…' and after that she'd start singing.

"Or ride our bike around the Halls?" I peeked out the crack of the door yesterday. I saw her little black shoes, pattering around. She doesn't know. It's not her fault, it's mine. I shot her with my powers three years ago, when I was eight. I'm eleven now, and she's eight. She's oblivious, but I know better than to mess with the prospect… of everything.

I am dark, dangerous. I'm a monster, I deserve to be locked up. I should be taken from Arendelle. So the people can be safe.

That's the thing about humans, we seem normal but once in a while a broken fragment floats from the rest and the world collapses around it. Buildings fall, people scream in anguish and people die. That's who I am. A broken fragment, I deserve to die. I'm a danger. And one wrong move can prove fatal.

Suddenly, my sisters singing stops. It's so sudden, it frightens me. I look out the window and realize it's dark, I've been brooding for hours but my sister has stopped singing. I'm scared.

* * *

I creak the door open, just a peek. She's slumped across the wall, sleeping. Her expression… her expression. It's the same as that night, that fatal night.

I need to get her back to bed. She's scaring me, I grab my gloves and a blanket for protection. Scooping her up, I begin to plod gently to her room.

She's stirring. She's stirring. I don't know what to do. My sister, she's waking up. What am I going to do?

Her eyes open, clumped together with sleep. "Elsa?" she asks.

"Anna." I say, frozen with fear.

"Elsa."

"Anna, I'm! I'm Sorry!" I say, I can begin to feel the ice building upwards. I lower Anna down, lay her on the floor and run off.

I want to die.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**_So, do you like it? Thanks to all the people who reviewed Aunt Elsa! You made me do this so I've done it! 201 Views in five hours, that's one of my bests! _**

**_Please comment, follow and favourite to show your love!_**

**_-Isla! xxx_**


	2. Chapter 1

My room now offers little security. Anna is constantly hammering on the door telling me to 'Let Me in, I know you came out the other day!'

But I can't, my powers. The chandeliers crashed down yesterday. Cold, it's too strong.

Father came in today and told me that I was to see Anna tomorrow, to prove I didn't come out the other night. Father and Mother think either Anna's mad or I am. I don't want to see Anna. She'll find out about, about my… curse.

I've never thought of it as a curse anymore, but now, as I hear Anna knocking on my door. It's a curse. There to haunt me until I die.

"Elsa. Elsa! Daddy says to come out now!" I hear Anna pleading and knocking on the door.

I don't know whether to believe her or not. Until I hear my door opening and my parents walking in.

"Elsa, it is time," my mother whispers as I hastily pull on my silken gloves. "Hurry."

"No, Elsa. It will look wrong!" my father hisses, snatching the gloves back. "Now get out there!"

I'm pushed out of my room, into the bright hallway. There's only one thing I can think about.

'I must keep my powers hidden, Anna can't be hurt.' Again and again and again.

Anna's face is pure delight, her green eyes wide. "Elsa!" she squeals.

"Um, hi Anna. How are you?" I ask rather stiffly, my hands wrapped in my dress.

"Oh Elsa!" Anna runs to hug me.

She's trying to hug me, help me! I back away. "Anna…" I begin.

"Oh! We're going to have so much fun!" She continues.

I'm so scared, it starts to snow outside and I hear my mother gasp. My arms are frozen to my sides. No! I have to make it stop snowing. Concentrate Elsa, conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show.

"We can build a snowman!" Anna is jumping up and down now.

"NO!" I scream "No! Anna please! No Snowmen!"

"Why? Elsa?" Anna asks, grabbing my hand. "Oh! Your hands are cold!"

"Anna. Leave me alone! Please!"

"Elsa, what are you hiding? What's your big secret?"

"Anna, let me be."

"ELSA!"

"ANNA!" my hand flies out before I know it. The ice shoots across the hall, piercing through the table leg.

"You have… ice powers?"

Anna's face. The feeling inside me is searing. Anna is looking at me like I'm a monster.

"How is that possible? You're a witch aren't you?"

"No! Anna! Nothing like that… Elsa's just… special!" Father blabbers.

Special.

I preferred monster.

_"Do you wanna build a snowman._

_I know you can, there's no excuse._

_I didn't mean what I said before_

_Please come out the door_

_Put those skills to use._

_It doesn't matter who you are_

_Or what powers you possess,_

_I still want to be your very best friend,_

_So can you come and make a snowman,_

_It doesn't have to be a snowman,_

_Please, Elsa!_

_Just play with me."_

* * *

_Sorry, it's a little short but it's something. Next Chapter will be longer and better, I'll probably put it on Friday Night. Yep, that'll be my posting night for this. But check incase I decide to do something reckless and post something on Wednesday or something too! Thanks to all my lovely followers! Claire Herondale, Fress, Mata Nui and alvinandbrittany4ever. And to my reviewers:_

_Moony1972: I'm so glad you liked it. You'll find this chapter isn't so much in character for Elsa. I needed to branch out for her a little more. Make her a little more scared because she was younger and stuff. I hope it's okay like this though!_

_Claire Herondale: Thanks for the lovely comment! I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_Let's say, if I get five reviews, I'll update on Friday but I wont if my review count stays on two or three, or four. Even if I already have five, it would be appreciated if you showed your love by commenting, favouriting and subscribing!_

_Frozen Hearts and Frozen Kisses._

_Isla!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Elsa, you have to stop isolating yourself." My father told me. "Have you not heard your sister? She is sorry. She didn't mean what she said!"

I looked down at my hands, I could almost feel icicles forming around me. I focused on the wood of the floor and the whiteness of a small mound of snow. I could hear Anna humming her childish tune. I squeezed my eyes shut and try to imagine myself with Anna on that one fateful night when my magic went haywire. And now I'm a monster.

But then, back then my life was perfect… like a perfect dream. And I can't kid myself that what happened didn't happen, and I couldn't let Anna live her life with a broken heart.

And it wasn't fair, it was my sanity or Anna's happiness and for three long years, I've been choosing my sanity. And Anna has suffered more than I ever imagined. I didn't want anybody to hurt because of me. I didn't want Anna to think I was special. I wanted rid of my powers.

"I want rid of my powers." I said.

"Elsa, darling…" my mother began.

"I said; 'I want rid of my powers.'" I repeated, annoyed.

"I'm sure you don't mean it." Father said.

"I mean it… and we can go to those Trolls." I say, my jaw set. "I've done research, they can remove my powers." I nod towards a stack of books, their pages encrusted with frost. "We can go to those Trolls and they can make Anna forget about my powers and then they can remove my powers."

My father looks at my mother who said

"If that's what she wishes to do."

So that's how we were riding across the mountains in the middle of the night, Anna asleep in my mother's arms and I rode with my father. It reminded me so much of the time when…

_"__Please! Help! My daughter!" Daddy shouts._

_Suddenly, lots of big rocks start falling down and I think that I'm going to die but then they turn into… _

_"__Trolls?" _

_I'm sure I heard a boys voice, quite far away but still…_

_"__Born with the Powers or Cursed?"_

_"__Um, born." My Daddy seemed hesitant there. "And they're getting stronger."_

"My daughter! She's here again! Please help!"

_A.N: And that is all I'm giving you for now! I've gotten rid of that little plot bunny so I now know what's going to happen! Yay! Thank you all for your lovely comments! Sorry if that song made you cry, Moony. :p_


End file.
